


【投齐所豪】哭哭小齐有糖吃

by cora_c



Category: r1se, 投齐所豪 - Fandom
Genre: 97预警, M/M, OOC, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, bottom 张颜齐, crying张颜齐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cora_c/pseuds/cora_c
Summary: 第四期团综喊依萍配对那里太虐我，两个人就那么硬生生给我搞错过戏码。已交往同居前提，一切皆为脑补，ooc突破天际，全篇7哭哭啼啼都是是我个人爱好在作祟，有垃圾车注意避让，不喜请直接叉，打扰到您是我的错。97预警97预警97预警
Relationships: 投齐所豪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【投齐所豪】哭哭小齐有糖吃

身下人的脸颊已经微微泛红，一双下垂眼也因为过载的快感戛然而止变得涣散，但是任豪却没有听见他忽然中断大开大合的动作而理应换来的轻微哀求或不满，在这种不合时宜的时刻，他却忽然想起了那个人在一瞬间转换的纠结表情——他的齐齐在喊出依萍后直直的撞进自己的眼中的满脸欣喜却因目光偏转看到旁边围过来的弟弟后转变成几乎微不可察却偏被任豪捕捉到的一抹遗憾与迷惘。

任豪在这种时刻总会想，可恶啊，这种感觉就像是自己在万圣节准备了满屋香甜糖果，经历一阵纷乱的来自糖果强盗的洗礼后，却始终没有看见那个每天溜进他的后院陪他摆弄花草的孩子；

那种仿佛被人轻易放弃的感觉令豪总十分不爽，他的齐齐说出来的要求他怎么会不回应？可那人却不相信他人能够回应他的期许，或者说，那人甚至怀疑自己的期许是否值得他人的回应。所以那人将所有的自我欲求全部封闭，明明渴求的不得了，明明已经掩盖不住，却又偏偏倔强得很，隐忍的很，不说，不争，亦不抢。

就像现在，因为被自己坏心眼儿中断的动作吊着，张颜齐本就线条坚韧细瘦的腰部不自觉地轻抖着高抬，那处也因不习惯突如其来的空虚而轻蹭着被任豪故意抽出的巨物，双眸失神但也不自觉地显现出急切与讨好；可即便是这样，他放在心尖上的人也只是咬紧下唇，仅仅泄漏出因难耐而不自觉地轻哼，再无其他，仿佛这并不是一场双方参与并享受的情事，张颜齐只能够默默承受他给予的快感，一切都仅仅由任豪单方主导，有他来决定这种快感来的时机或方式，由他来控制张颜齐何时得到高潮何时跌入深渊。

并不是说豪总不享受这种他最爱的人的一切都由他掌控的感觉，作为床上情趣倒是别有一番风味，但若日常相处也是如此，这层关系未免过于脆弱。

思及他最偏爱的那个小朋友短暂却异常丰富的人生经历后任豪又因泛滥的心疼一阵发酸。“退让”，“顾虑照拂他人”，仿佛是张颜齐行走于世的优先程序，他的小朋友不会哭，不会闹，只会在对面的阁楼上冲着他牵起一个比糖果更甜的微笑，漏出小虎牙，用夸张的口型比划“晚安”；他的齐齐也不会争，不会抢，明明早就用目光锁定了自己，却只会退后一步，用玩笑的口吻轻轻的说出“没找着啊”。

可是任豪却只想把所有的糖果递交到那个在阁楼上偷偷看着的孩子，听着来自于那个特定的孩子天真肆意的“不给糖就捣蛋”；任豪也只想看见他的齐齐走到他的面前扬起因默契相投而惊喜的笑脸坚定而自信冲他喊出“依萍”；更想听见他的心尖儿受情潮困扰而溢出的带着软糯乡音与撒娇意味的“你快进来”。

明明作为一个前地下rapper和说教担当词一套接一套，可真的到为自己争取点什么的时候倒是一声不吭了。有点想看见他的齐齐哭，想看见抱着自己肆无忌惮地嚎啕的齐齐，毕竟会哭的孩子才有糖吃不是么？哭出来的齐齐就会告诉自己他到底想要什么了吧！

“豪…豪哥，你怎么了…啊、哈啊……唔…唔嗯…”可能是缓过神来后发觉任豪久久没有动作，张颜齐有些疑惑，便问出了声，正巧赶上在心中有了主意后的任豪无预警地突然重重压上他的敏感点。与之前不同，任豪并不急着抽出，反而小幅度的转着圈慢慢碾磨，逼出了张颜齐来不及吞下的一声尖叫与控制不住的唔咽。

张颜齐刚刚恢复的神智因为这突然的变故再一次涣散，大腿根部不断的打颤，脚趾也因没顶的快感轻微蜷缩，原本轻搭在任豪背上的双手也不禁收紧，一切反应都预示着又一次高潮的来临，感受到穴中巨物又一次抽出，张颜齐不自觉地向前挺腰配合，没错…就是那里，只需要再一次的碾磨，就能够只靠后穴刺激攀上巅峰…

然而这一切并没能如他所愿，任豪在抽出后又没有了接下来的动作，两次在高潮前的突然中断终于引来了身下小朋友的不满，抬头瞪向任豪后撞进晦暗的眼神中，嘴里本来脱口而出的“任豪，你做啥子哦”也变成了喏喏的“豪哥…你放过我撒…”

但是任豪依旧没有进一步动作的表示，反而直起了身子，靠在床头，一言不发，好整以暇的等待他接下来的反应。

“大概是恶趣味作祟想要我自己动？”生活不易，齐齐疑惑。“算了算了，自己动便自己动罢。”张颜齐两次高潮被中断，已经无法思考更多，只能一味的追着给予他快感的人索要更多，于是便一翻身骑到了任豪的身上，颤抖着低下腰，轻轻摆动着试探，用小穴轻蹭着刚刚还在自己内里驰骋的巨物，因刚刚激烈的研磨被搞出的肠液此刻也因后穴的轻微收缩滑落，正巧淋在任豪的坚挺上。但因这次情事战线拉的过长，张颜齐的腰早已脱力，几次试探都不得章法，张颜齐难耐之下抬起下垂眼直勾勾的看向任豪。

任豪虽依旧不为所动，但手已经虚搭上了张颜齐的腰，凑近他的耳边，“那齐齐想要我做什么？是想要我插进去么？”

张颜齐闻言感到害臊，本就泛红的脸颊阵阵发烫，只得将头埋进任豪的颈窝轻蹭几下以表达自己的渴求。

“那齐齐要自己说出来，不然豪哥不懂的。” 这个人竟坏心眼到底，明明知道自己想要什么，却偏偏不给个痛快。

“哥…豪哥，我自己…对不准…”，小朋友依旧不敢看像自己，头埋得更深，已经委屈的带上哭腔。

“所以呢？”任豪已经忍到极限，狠狠心按下因为微弱哭腔溢出的不忍，再逼他最后一下吧。

“你…你能不能…呜…你…你坏坏，我自己，自己也可以…” 羞耻与无法高潮的空虚一起来袭使张颜齐再也无法控制自己的泪腺，但又不习惯用言语直接表达自己的诉求，只好一边流着泪，一边颤抖着挣脱，想要离开这个不给他痛快的人。”

“啊啊…啊，太…太深了，啊，豪哥…，豪哥唔嗯、嗯…啊…去了，要、要去了…” 任豪双手收紧握住身上人的腰猛地向下用力，同时挺腰，因为之前的开拓，轻易地顶入了早已准备好的穴口，身上人腰肢一软，正迎来下一次由下而上的顶动，几次往复，张颜齐脖颈向后轻仰，绷出引人遐想的线条，原本紧咬的猫唇微张，因快感与委屈刺激溢出的泪水布满整张颜色艳丽的脸庞，随着顶动，不时发出小猫一样的气嗝。原以为这次终于能够得到一次痛快的张颜齐再一次被几根修长的手指遏制了发泄口。

“齐齐还没有说到底要什么呢。”耳边又传来了恼人的逼问，与前两次不同，后穴中的巨物依旧在不断的大力抽送，只是自己的阴茎上缠绕的手指不断缩紧，前段铃口也被手指堵的严严实实无从宣泄。作恶的另一只手还牵起自己的手放在自己的小腹上以感受若有若无的突起，每问一句，就是一记深顶，“齐齐摸到了么？豪哥操的你爽么？齐齐这么骚，以后给齐齐带个环儿好不好？豪哥想操就操，操够了就给齐齐塞上几个跳蛋，等豪哥来了兴致就再直接操进去，反正齐齐也不需要高潮就能满足。” 

“不、不要，齐齐不要，呜…齐齐错了，齐齐乖乖，哥、豪哥，豪总，嗝…放开，饶、饶了我…”小腹轻涨却又不得纾解的快感以及对方言语羞辱带来的羞耻直逼张颜齐而来，大脑早已不受控制，只能见下意识的呢喃着求饶的语句。

“那齐齐到底想要什么？齐齐告诉我好不好？”

“想、想要高潮，齐齐想要高潮，嗝…想、想要去，豪哥，给、给我吧……”仿佛再也无法控制也无法再抵抗耳边温柔的蛊惑，张颜齐大脑一片空白，只能跟随任豪的指令，说出自己的祈求。

“如你所愿”，随着几下碾磨，任豪全数释放在张颜齐内部，手上也放开了对于他的钳制，被压制已久的白浊喷溅到了两个人的小腹上，高潮过后的张颜齐长期紧绷的小腹一阵松懈，瘫坐在任豪的身上，感受着后穴里被精液冲刷敏感点，彻底哭出声音，从小声的呜呜嘤嘤，渐渐到轻微的气音。

任豪将巨物抽出，抱起还沉浸在崩溃情绪中的小朋友走到浴室，把他轻缓的放入已经放好温水的浴缸，自己也跨坐进去，左手一把将他的小朋友拉入自己的怀抱，一下一下的抚过他因抽噎而颤抖的后背顺气，右手则不断抹去那些还在不断涌出眼眶的断了线的珠子，轻轻侧过脸，舔吻着张颜齐还泛着粉色的耳垂。浴室一时间只有流动的水声与不时的几声因为哭的太急太凶出现的气嗝。

等到怀中人的情绪渐渐平复，抽噎声也渐渐平息，任豪双手捧起张颜齐的脸，目光直直的撞进对方的，也许是怕对方听不懂般，一字一句的说着早就想要告诉对方的承诺，宣泄着自己早就难以压抑的占有，言语中有着自己都没觉察的中二，“张颜齐，你在我这里可以哭，可以任性，可以撒娇，你的期许，我会实现，你的梦想，我陪你追，你要走的路，我陪你来过，也请你相信，我能够给你你所期待的一切回应；也请你记住，张颜齐是世间的美好，他配得上他想要的世间万物。”

回应任豪的是他所期待的宣泄了委屈又带着撒娇的一阵嚎啕与一颗撞进怀中就不肯再抬起的小猫脑袋；他的小孩走下了阁楼，敲响了他的门。他的张颜齐宣告了最后的裁决：“你就是我的依萍，谁要我不给！”

一直独自前行的黑色小猫终于找到了属于他的那一座山与那一片海，一直在阁楼寂寞观望的小孩也终于拥有能够能在万圣夜喊出“不给糖就捣蛋”的底气，谦逊懂事的张颜齐也终于获得了只瞩目于他、就算迁让都无法被别人带走的帅气依萍。

真的是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
